


Blade, Bow, Branch

by Geist



Category: Wakfu
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Boys Kissing, Bukkake, Come Sharing, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fondling, Friends With Benefits, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Panties, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men brought together by the woman they loved. Evangelyne didn't expect them to get on as well as they did. But she was pleased that they both kept her in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade, Bow, Branch

It was strange, the way Tristepin responded when Evangelyne told him about her night of passion with Prince Armand. He was neither very interested - though when she whispered the salacious details to him certain of his parts perked up - nor particularly dismissive. His outlook seemed to be that who she had sex with was none of his business. If she decided to tell him, he was happy to hear. If she didn't, that was fine too. 

She was pleased, at first. This was the phase that they'd hoped their relationship would enter, that they so loved and were so secure with each other that it didn't matter who they slept with. But Eva had been the first to take advantage, and she watched him closely for his reaction, and gradually grew a little worried. He was so calm about it, compared to his normal blusterous, Ioppish demeanour. 

A couple of days later, Eva caught a glimpse of him talking with Armand in a quiet, dusty side corridor of the arboreal Sadida palace. Her heart leapt into her mouth; she instantly came up with all the worst case scenarios she could imagine. Armand dead at the hands of Tristepin's jealous rage, Tristepin on trial for murder of a member of the royal family, bloody war between the Iops and the Sadida... 

But Armand, when Tristepin had finished saying whatever he'd been saying, merely burst into guffaws of laughter, slapped him on the back and walked off with him, side by side, chatting away. Eva saw them conversing a few more times that day, and in the following ones. 

One night, as they were most nights, Eva and Tristepin were invited to eat at the high table, with Armand, Amalia, the king, the rest of the royal family and other favoured guests. As usual, they sat together, but this time Armand asked Tristepin to sit next to him, with Eva on Tristepin's other side. They talked very heartily, but quite normally, of boufbowl, swords, battles, all the things that interested Iops and active young Sadidas. But at one point, when the general chatter in the room rose in volume, Tristepin whispered something to Armand. They both glanced at Evangelyne, looked away and giggled into their hands like naughty children. 

After the meal, Tristepin vanished without a word to her, along with Armand. Evangelyne was quite peeved by now. She stormed back to their quarters, determined to find out what the hell was going on. But when she got there, there was no idiot boyfriend, only a young page, who bowed respectfully to her and said:

"His Highness Prince Armand has requested your presence, Madame Evangelyne." 

"Has he?" she snapped back. "Good. Perhaps he can explain what in Rushu's hell is going on." And she turned on her heel and retraced her steps, leaving the startled page behind her. 

Evangelyne found her way to and stalked down the grandly appointed hallway that led to Armand’s even grander rooms, not bothering to admire the fine statuary lining the walls. She reached the door, shoved it open and barged her way in.  
“Armand!”

He was standing near the doorway, completely nonchalant and unconcerned by her heavy breathing and angry face. “Ah, good,” he said. “You got my message.”

“Who cares about your message,” she said, slamming the door behind her and storming up to him. “What have you and Tristepin been up to? Where is he?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“Hey, Eva,” said a voice behind her. She whirled around to see Tristepin standing behind her, arms folded, a smile on his face. He sauntered up to her, his lips puckered.

“No,” she said, shoving him away. “No kissing until you tell me what’s going on.”

“What’s to tell?” he said, sidling around her to stand next to Armand. “I asked the Prince how he enjoyed his night with you, we got talking, and we started getting on really well.”

Armand coiled an arm around Tristepin’s waist and pulled him in close, rubbing his knuckles against his scalp.

“Hey, quit it, Mandy,” Tristepin said, slapping at his wrist.

“What did we say about Mandy?” Armand ground his fist harder into Armand’s skull.

“Ow, ow! Stop! Okay, just so long as you don’t call me Pinpin.”

“Deal.”

Evangelyne stared at them, blank faced. “Ah, yes,” Armand said. “I don’t think she understands just how well we get on. Shall we?”

“I have been wanting to try it again,” Tristepin said. He turned to Armand, and tipped his head back, letting him bend down and plant a deep, tender kiss on his lips. He happily returned it, sliding into Armand’s mouth, slithering over his teeth to wrap his tongue around Armand’s. He pressed closer, hugged him, then lowered his hands to his arse, squeezing it through his kilt. Armand returned it, and eased his hand under Tristepin’s tabard and between his legs.

They kept at it until they were both panting and red-faced. Finally, with a gasp, they broke apart, a thin filament of saliva connecting them momentarily.

“Hah…” Armand gasped, “that was more intense than I expected.”

Tristepin rubbed the back of his head. “Heheh. I think I might have wanted to impress Eva.”

“She should be impressed.” Together, they turned to look at her. “Oh my.”

“Wow!” Tristepin said, and giggled. “I’ve never seen her make a face like that before.” He waved a hand in front of her eyes. “Eva? Evangelyne?”

She slapped his hand away. “Wh-wha-what! How! Since when-?”

“Master Goultard always said to have fun when you get the chance, no matter who it’s with. You might not get the chance again.”

“But I slept with him!”

“So? You sleep with me,” Tristepin said, quite reasonably.

“Yes, but - I didn’t expect you to steal him.”

“He’s not stealing me,” said Armand, stepping in. He put a hand on Tristepin’s shoulder, and the other on Eva’s, and continued: “I’m sharing myself.”

“Yeah, Eva,” said Tristepin. “I like him, you like him, we both like you. What’s the problem?”

“You have to admit it’s a pretty good outcome for all of us.”

“I suppose,” Evangelyne said. “Still…” She’d assumed she was beyond jealousy, but having her boyfriend get so friendly with her lover struck quite deep.

“Don’t be mad,” Tristepin said. “This is all for you.”

“I don’t think she’s convinced, Sir Percedal.”

“I think you’re right, Prince Armand.”

“Let’s put on a show for her. See if we can convince her.”

“Yeah!”

Armand and Tristepin joined in another kiss, one even more powerful and passionate than their last. Tristepin went for Armand’s belt, pulled at the knot until it came undone and watched his kilt drop to his ankles. Underneath, he wore his usual loincloth, but before Tristepin could go for that Armand grabbed the hem of his tabard and bundled it up over his head. He rubbed Tristepin's naked chest while Tristepin struggled to pull his garment off the rest of the way, delighting in the contours of his firm, battle-hardened muscles and his smooth brown skin.

Tristepin threw off his tabard and ducked down to remove Armand's boots. One went, then the other, Armand obligingly lifting his feet between each. While he was down there, Tristepin took care of his bracers, and toyed with his loincloth. Armand pulled him up before he could do any serious damage to it, but he managed to get a good feel of what was hiding behind there.

With Tristepin on his feet, Armand kneeled beside him and relieved him of his boots. He looked over at Evangelyne and saw her staring, transfixed and hungry. He winked at her, and she startled, blushing, as he took down Tristepin’s pants, slowly and with some ceremony. Tristepin stepped out of them and entwined Armand in his arms.

Free of their clothes - or nearly free - the shared heat of their bodies sent them crazy, lending fuel to their kisses and fire to their caresses. Tristepin lifted the back of Armand's loincloth and squeezed the sparse, muscular flesh of his buttocks, while Armand fiddled with the ties of Tristepin's own underwear. They were both very hard now, and saw no reason to attempt to conceal it. Armand's prick tented his cloth, butting up against Tristepin's thigh, just as Tristepin's did to Armand.

“You first,” Armand said, tugging and the knot on Tristepin’s cloth until it was on the very verge of popping loose. Tristepin did exactly the same, saying:

“No, you! Eva’s seen me naked plenty of times before, it’s more of a treat if you go first.”

“She’s probably seen me nude more.”

“She has not!"

"This is not a very seductive argument, Tristepin."

"Boys!" Eva said. She was breathing very heavily. A flush had crept into her freckled cheeks and the tips of her ears, and her lips were moist and pink. "Together," she suggested, twirling her index finger in the air.

Tristepin and Armand grinned at her, then each other, and both took hold of their counterpart's underwear. A slipping of knots, an unravelling of ties, two conjuror's flourishes and presto, there they were, gorgeous in their shared nudity. Evangelyne applauded, and they favoured her with a bow, their cocks bobbing along with them. They were both extremely hard, straining at the air as though trying to outdo their rival in size. Armand's was bigger than Tristepin's, but Tristepin's had that graceful curve to it that, Eva knew from experience, could stroke and stimulate all the sweetest, most sensitive spots deep inside her. 

"Well, Evangelyne," Armand said, turning to her and putting an arm around Tristepin's shoulders. "What do you think of our new found friendship now?" 

"Pretty cool, eh?" Tristepin added. 

A smile spread across Evangelyne's face. "I think I could get used to it." 

"Hah! I knew you'd be pleased."

“I certainly am,” Armand said. “Now I have a beautiful Cra and a handsome Iop to play with. Speaking of which, will you be joining us this evening, Evangelyne?”

“Yeah, get naked with us, Eva! It’s not fair if you’re the only one dressed.”

“Huh? Oh - oh yeah. Wait a moment…” Evangelyne had dressed more formally for dinner, in an effort to be less of a barbarian adventurer. She chosen a long green green dress, with a leather belt around her midriff, and a choker on which glimmered a single, small emerald, just below her chin. She started to pluck at her belt, but Armand and Tristepin walked her way. She watched them take up positions either side of her with her heart thumping, excitement and not a small amount of nervous apprehension fluttering in her stomach. Tristepin supported her while Armand bent to take off her shoes.

“Sorry I’ve been weird this week,” Tristepin said. “Me and Armand...and we wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

“It’s certainly very surprising,” she said. “But it’s okay. The more I think about it, the better I like it.”

Tristepin kissed her cheek and unfastened her belt buckle, unlooped the belt and dropped it to the floor with a clink. He slipped one of the straps of her dress of her shoulder, just as Armand and took care of the other one. Together, they rolled her dress down over her breasts, her stomach, her hips. She wriggled it off the rest of the way and stepped out of it.

With just a few scraps of cloth left between her and total nudity, Armand and Tristepin’s hands had free reign over Evangelyne’s body. Armand squeezed her breast, scratching at its taut, puffed up teat through her bra. She murmured, softly, and he said:

“Such hard nipples.”

“And so wet down here,” said Tristepin, his fingers coming away sticky from an exploratory grope of her panties. 

“And how am I supposed to help that!” she said, blushing afresh. “With you two dancing around in front of me.”

“You’re not.” Armand planted a placating peck on her lips.

“We like you this way.” Tristepin followed Armand with one of his own.

“Well, you’re very good at getting me this way,” she said, and kissed him back, wriggling her tongue into his mouth and closing her eyes. 

Armand, meanwhile, snuck his hand down the side of her stomach, onto her thigh, and round her front, where he crept slowly through the pale blonde bush of pubes that peeked from her panties. Evangelyne didn’t even notice until he slipped beneath the waistband, into the swelter of sopping flesh and soaked fabric. She squeaked, breaking away from Tristepin and grabbing at Armand's wrist. Tristepin soothed her, rejoined their kiss and shoved his own hand in beside Armand's. 

Together, they teased Evangelyne's pussy, circling her lips, peeling them apart, tracing slow lazy lines up and down the slick, supple skin they found within. She cried out when Armand's knuckle - no, Tristepin's, she could tell - brushed her clitoris, juddering with the sudden burst of sensory excess. They shushed her, Tristepin with a hand on her cheek, Armand with stooped, ticklish kisses and nibbles, his beard brushing her shoulder and clavicle. She leaned back into their arms, gasping, rolling her hips against the persistent pressure of their hands.

"How are you doing?" Tristepin asked. 

"Just - just a little longer," Evangelyne said. "Don't wanna come yet." 

True to her word, Evangelyne broke away from them a moment later. She sauntered away, putting all the sway she possibly could into her walk, turned and faced them. Putting both her arms behind her back, she thrust out her chest and unsnapped her bra. Tristepin and Armand watched the straps swing out from behind her, the cups still supported by her breasts. She hooked a finger through the strip of fabric connecting them, pulled, and let her boys gaze, enraptured as always, at the curvaceous, dawn-pale shading to sunset rose pink beauty of her naked chest. 

Next came her panties. She turned again, facing away from Armand and Tristepin this time. With her legs slightly parted, she bent over, her boobs swaying beneath her. She gripped the edges of her panties and lowered them. Wet as they were, they stubbornly clung to her mound, concealing it even as she rolled the waistband over her bottom, exposing the plump halves of it, the soft valley between them. Further down, and cotton parted from crotch; her glistening pussy peeked out from between her thighs. She let Tristepin and Armand get a good, long look, then stepped out of her panties and turned back to them.

Armand and Tristepin practically charged her in their haste to get her onto the bed. They each took an arm and guided her over to Armand’s bower, shoving aside the vine curtains, tumbling into the grass and heather-scented sheets and pillows. Evangelyne felt Tristepin’s hand at her neck. A click, and he took off her emerald choker and placed it carefully on a side table.

“There,” he said. “Now you’re as naked as us.”

She smiled, leaned back amongst the pillows and said, “So. Who’s first? Tristepin, come here.”

Tristepin settled down next to her, resting on his side. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered “Actually, I want to watch Armand fuck you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I wanna see that big thing of his going in and out of your pussy. I want to see you moaning for him.”

“Pinpin,” she muttered back. “I’ve never seen this side of you before! It’s sort of exciting.”

“Plus, you told me he comes quick, right? I can be the one to finish you off.”

“Ah, it’s all about your ego then.”

“What? No! It’s about your pleasure.”

Eva stifled a giggle. “Sure thing, Mr. Big Strong Iop Warrior. Anyway, you might not last long enough, either.”

“I will! You’ll see,” he said, bristling. “Armand! She’s all yours.”

“Eh? Okay, if you say so,” Armand said, snapping out of a concerted attempt to listen in to their conversation.”

Tristepin rolled aside and watched Armand position himself over Eva. She spread herself, raised her arms, welcomed him in as he shifted into place. Tristepin scooted behind them and saw the diamond their legs formed: Armand’s cock and big, heavy balls dangling between his thighs, Eva’s thick labia spread wide between hers. Armand grunted, lowered himself, touched his prick to her pussy. She gasped at its heat and size as he ground it up and down her slit, pressing harder until its tip caught against her opening. Slowly, torturously slowly, he pushed into her. With an unexpected surge of jealousy, Tristepin beheld her stretching around Armand’s cockhead, expanding to swallow the ridge of it, then easily taking the rest of his shaft. With that done, Armand forced the rest of his length into her, burying himself deep. Evangelyne yowled, arching and rocking, flicking up her hips to accommodate the sheer size of his member.

Armand was worked up, that much was clear. He gave himself and Evangelyne a moment, and then he started - and there was only one word for it - rutting her. Tristepin was shocked at his ferocity. Iops, he thought, should have the monopoly on wild lovemaking, not tree-hugging Sadidas. But the noises he and Eva were making: wet slapping sounds, flesh on flesh, gasps and groans and screams, such screams from her that Tristepin wondered if he should intervene. Did she sound like that when he was fucking her? He peered round her and Armand’s undulating bodies, and her face was a mask of ecstasy, one with clenched eyelids and a wide red O of a mouth.

Evangelyne groped around Armand’s legs, feeling for his balls. She gave them a squeeze, then moved up to his arse, tackling it with both hands. Tristepin stared as she played her favourite trick on someone who wasn’t him. She gave Armand a light slap, a teasing spanking, then a harder one that left a red handprint for a brief moment. Armand yelped.

“That’s new,” he murmured. Tristepin grinned. Evangelyne hadn’t developed her current fixation with butts until he’d teased some of her naughtier fantasies out of her, and let her indulge in them. She spread Armand’s buttocks, squeezing her fingers into them, and wriggled her thumb over his arsehole. When she pressed down, Armand whimpered and his entire body went rigid. Eva pulled her thumb back, and he relaxed. She dug her fingers deeper into his rear, the better to feel his muscles clench, and pressed down again.

So it went: thumb down, thumb up, Armand pushing deep into Evangelyne when he stiffened and fucking her fast out of sheer relief when he relaxed, much to her delight. Occasionally she’d trace feathery circles around his ring, drawing a shiver from him. This new and slightly scary form of pleasure was working, though. Armand was moaning, his thrusts were turning erratic, sweat beaded on his back and dripped from his beard, the occasional droplet splashing onto Eva’s face.

Tristepin was still transfixed by the sight of Armand ploughing his girlfriend, at that solid mahogany length of cock slipping in and slopping out of her drooling, distended lower lips. Armand's balls were drawing tight, and Tristepin knew it couldn't be long before his more modest prick had its turn to nestle between her walls.

Evangelyne knew it too. "Let - hah - let it go, Armand," she said, then pulled him down, hugging him close. She whispered "Come in me. Leave Percy something to think about."

“I’m not done yet.” The strain of holding on was evident in Armand's voice. 

"You're not fooling anyone." She reached for his rear again, squeezed his bum and pushed down on the smooth tract of skin between his balls and his hole. 

Armand reared up, groaning, undone by Eva's tricky fingers, losing control of nerves and senses already overwhelmed by the glories of her body. An invisible fist clenched down on his cock, and a long streamer of cum surged from the copious stocks in his balls. It pushed up through his prick, a blind white shoot seeking fertile soil. He rocked back and forth, weakly echoing his earlier powerful thrusts as each subsequent spurt robbed him of his strength and added to his ecstasy.

Evangelyne felt the wet heat of his seed splash against her insides, and she involuntarily jerked a hand down to her pubis as if she’d be able to feel herself bloating around it. No such luck, but there was still the satisfaction of being well fucked and well filled. And Armand kept coming, so much that a trickle leaked out around the base of his cock. She squeezed down, wanting to keep as much of it inside as she possibly could, and with her walls wrapped around Armand’s prick she felt it twitch for one last time. He flopped down over her, still and silent.

Eva kicked away from Armand. There was no time to luxuriate, no time to rest feeling his dick soften and slip from her. She was far from post-coital, after all, and each pulse of her thumping heart robbed her of the momentum she needed to reach her peak. Armand rolled to the side, staring up open mouthed at the bed's canopy. Eva repositioned herself on the mattress and stroked back a flyaway lock of hair. 

"Pinpin!" she said. "Stop gawking and get over here!" 

Tristepin pounced, leaping over to cover her, hands on her tits, knees between her legs.

“Hurry, hurry,” Eva muttered, and rubbed at her pussy, spreading it with two fingers to present him with as big a target as possible.

“I’m trying,” he said, “stop squirming.” His cock butted up against her, slipped past, ground against her clit in a way that made her shiver with desire. He tried again and thrust home, gliding sweetly into her depths. Armand’s cum swilled around his member, and all he could think about it, inasmuch as he was thinking, was how glad he was for the added lubrication.

“Yes!” Eva nearly shrieked as he bottomed out. He was straight into a swift, solid rhythm, no waiting, keenly aware of what Evangelyne and he needed. She raised her hand and brought it swishing down against his arse. The crack resounded, so loud that Armand jumped, roused from his stupor. Tristepin growled and fell on Eva, biting down on her neck, sucking hard enough that her flesh bruised and his teeth left deep red marks on her skin. She screeched and slapped him over and over again, so hard that her palm stung and she could feel his buttocks burning under her strokes. He responded by mauling her breasts, squeezing her nipples so hard that the blood throbbed within them. Bucking and thrashing beneath him, she raked his back with her nails, and he relented.

“Eva,” Tristepin said, gasping. “This is amazing. You’re wild.”

“You too,” Eva replied. “Because…”

Together, they looked over at Armand, who winked.

“Wow,” Eva said.

“Wow,” Tristepin agreed.

They wrapped their arms around each other, pulled so close together that they were indistinguishable save for the colour of their skin. Their ferocity ebbed, only flaring up as their passions did, as Tristepin’s cock thundered in and out and her pussy rippled hungrily around it. They pinched and slapped, bit and scratched, but tenderly, careful to only inflict pain where it enhanced their pleasure. The rest of the time they kissed each other wherever they could reach: chest, breasts, nipples, collarbone, then lips on lips, tongues entwined and dancing together.

“How’re you doing, Eva?” Tristepin asked in a brief, breathless moment when they were free to speak.

“Mmm, good,” she said. “I’m almost - almost there.”

“Let’s sit up. Wrap your legs around me

Eva did, crossing her ankles behind him, and he grunted as he hauled her up. She clung to him, still deep sunk on his cock. Tristepin grabbed her arse, one hand on each cheek, lifted her and dropped her again. Armand’s cum seeped from her, baptising his prick in sticky Sadida sap. She wriggled against him, and he leaned back so she had a little more leverage, making her able to rock and bounce in his lap.

With her hands on his shoulders, Evangelyne lent her strength to Tristepin's thrusts, rising up and falling down, riding him, each jolt another step on the rugged road to paradise. Faster and faster, galloping now, staring into each other's eyes, fixated on the flex and twitch of their partner's pupils. Eva screwed her lids up as a burst of extreme sensation overcame her, the first tremor of what promised to be an earthshaking climax.

"Almost - ahh - almost," she panted, her mouth open in a kind of half smile, half grimace. She pressed her face against Tristepin's shoulder and her body to his, flattening her breasts against him. "Harder, harder!" 

Tristepin duly went harder, the muscles of Eva's buttocks rippling beneath his palms as he manhandled them, and by extension her. He tried to roll his hips, to thrust up from the bed by sheer force of will alone, anything to add to her pleasure and his. His arms started to ache; his shoulders creaked under her weight. She was keening in his ear, low, frantic, desperate, the voice of someone so close to a release that they could all but reach out and-

Touch. Rough hands on her bottom, one moving up to caress and support her back as she started to shake. Lips kissing her, the taut tingle of cock in her pussy. Blankness, for a moment. Then sensation roaring back, the vibration of her scream in her throat, the clockwork of her muscles unwinding all at once. A moan, not hers, one that sounded far off and muffled. Tristepin was coming too, refreshing the semen inside her and revitalising her orgasm. Her energy was fading, she was falling backwards, but a second pair of strong hands caught her. Thick hair brushed the back of her neck as their owner kissed her.

Sanity returned. Evangelyne took a deep breath and looked up at Tristepin, who wore the glazed, euphoric look he usually had after a climax. And behind her, Armand sat rubbing her back, easing out the tension that her sexual exertion had put in. 

"Hello again," she said to him. "You've recovered, then?" 

"Watching you two go at it was quite invigorating."

"I could say the same." Tristepin had come too, and spoke as he stretched his arms above his head. He looked down to where his cock connected himself and Eva. It was detumescing rapidly, losing its ability to hold itself straight even stuck inside her. She shifted, and it flopped out in a wave of cloudy white fluids, his cum and her cum and Armand's cum all mingled together in one warm, convivial mess. 

Evangelyne extricated herself from Tristepin's lap and flopped back onto the bed. The boys joined her, cuddling up to her on either side, where they stroked her hair and ears and skin and whispered sweet nothings. She reached out and took their cocks in her hands, as if in appreciation of the joy they'd brought her, and slowly curled her palms around them. They were wet, coated in her juices and traces of cum. Tristepin's was still soft and tender, and he flinched until she touched him more gently. Armand was already sporting a semi, and as she rubbed him it swelled back to iron hardness.

While Eva coaxed them back into erection, they reached down to her own flushed loins. Tristepin went first, then Armand, their fingers meeting between her slippery labia. Their arms crossed in interlinked Vs, the three of them lazily masturbated each other, eyes closed, bodies relaxed, silent save for their breathing and quiet gasps.

Tristepin turned to Evangelyne and blew gently on her ear. She halted her stroking of his cock for a brief moment, shuddering slightly. Armand noticed, saw what Tristepin was doing, and took his hand away from her pussy to rub her other ear. She gritted her teeth, and her shoulders tensed.

“I used to wonder if she could cum from this alone,” Armand said.

“I’ve tried,” said Tristepin, somewhat ruefully. “I’m sure I got close, but she wouldn’t let me touch them for long enough.”

“M-my ears are to listen out for hidden ambushers and hit my targets in the dead of night,” Evangelyne said. “They’re not for a pair of idiots to poke and prod.”

“But you make such cute noises when we do,” Tristepin bent back the tip of her ear and watched it spring back when he let go.

“Gah, enough! Armand, wanna go again?” She jerked his cock, giving it a couple of quick pumps, and spread herself for him.

“Always ready, eh Eva?” Armand rose and positioned himself between her thighs, kneeling. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to try.”

Armand lifted her onto his lap, resting her bottom on his thighs. She pulled herself up to him, wriggling from into place until his cock butted against her mound. With his hands around her waist holding her firm, Armand slipped into her with grace and ease. Though most of his and Tristepin's cum had leaked out of her by now, she was still startlingly wet, and as he went deeper into her a river of displaced juices ran from her and down his thighs in thick, clear streams. Eva moaned; Armand's experiment was a successful one. His prick was pushing into unexplored territories, cleaving much closer to her clit, pressing on the nerves that corona'd it.

The new position necessitated a slower, more gentle pace than their previous manic rutting. Armand glided back and forth, leaning in, leaning out, while Eva rocked beneath him. She had one hand on her breast and the other nestled in her bush, fingertips always approaching, but never touching her clitoris. Each time she came close she pulled away, stimulated as much by the thought of contact as reality. She moaned: mouth parted, tongue flicking out every so often to moisten her pouty lips. 

Tristepin found himself staring at those lips. His cock had rallied magnificently, and was so hard it ached. He had a desperate need to quench it. He kept his eyes on Eva's mouth, then, tearing them away, looked down her body to where Armand pierced her with his great shaft and where she toyed with the notion of touching herself. There was a place for him, and a task for him: the opportunity to please and be pleased.

"Can't wait, Percy?" Eva said as he crawled over to her. He stayed quiet and merely presented his cock to her. "Oh, I see." She opened her mouth and let him slip it between her teeth, guiding it over her tongue to the opening of her throat with exquisite care. Puckering her lips around his shaft, she sucked a glob of precum out of him before he'd even finished shuffling into place. He straddled her head, leaning forward to keep his prick in place. Eva's eyes opened wide.

"Thish ish new," she mumbled around him.

Tristepin looked Armand in the eye, winked at him, got a grin in return. He bent over, inadvertently jabbing his cock further down Eva's throat. She coughed, but swallowed him like a champ. It took some maneuvering, but Tristepin found himself down at the site of Armand and Eva's conjoining, up close and personal with the sights and smells and sweat of energetic lovemaking. Rapturous as it was for his lover and his new friend, he was sure he could add to it. He gently moved Eva's hand out of the way, stuck out his tongue and touched its supple tip to her clit.

The instant they came into contact, Eva shrieked, or tried to, a strangled gurgle issued from her throat around Tristepin's erection. She bucked like a wild thing, but his weight and Armand's hands around her waist kept her in place, and Tristepin could keep on sweeping over her bud until she collapsed back to the mattress, overcome with it all. She responded by driving her own tongue hard against Tristepin's cockhead, doing her utmost to wriggle it into his slit while she peeled back his foreskin with nothing more than the power of her lips and lungs. Tristepin whimpered and relented, compromising by splitting his attention between her jewel and Armand's prick. For every inward thrust he lubed it with his saliva, on each outward stroke he cleaned it of her sweet juices.

"Trees around us," Armand said, and moaned as Tristepin kissed his dick in response. "Iop tongue and Cra cunt. I must have done something right to deserve this." Eva and Tristepin were both far too occupied to properly reply, but they gave him appreciative murmurs all the same. 

Bouncing between cock and clit, Tristepin heard Armand moan when he licked and slobbered over the former, and felt Eva’s scream, silenced, reverberating through his own member when he lapped at her bud. He loved the way her throat tightened around him when she did that, and naturally he worked to make it happen as much as he could. Armand though, feeling neglected, grabbed his head and dragged him forwards, thrusting the musky tangle of his dark green bush up against his nose. Tristepin let out an outraged squeal and glared up at Armand. A few conciliatory licks later, and Armand let him go to pleasure them as he pleased.

”Play nice, boys,” Eva said, lazily, pulling herself off Tristepin’s cock for a moment before submerging it in her mouth once again.

Their rising passions played hob with their carefully constructed position. Tristepin had to work hard to keep himself from bucking his hips and choking Eva, while Armand grabbed hold of her legs behind her knees and thrust as hard as he could, nearly throwing Tristepin off. Sweat dripped from his beard and splashed into Tristepin’s hair. His heart had somehow migrated from his chest and was now throbbing in his cock, funneling blood to it ‘til it felt fit to burst. Desperately, he signalled for Tristepin.

“Her clit!” he said in a hoarse whisper. “Can’t hold on.” 

Tristepin smirked, but fastened his lips to Eva’s pearl and lashed his tongue over it, batting it to and fro. He felt Eva’s mouth and throat working furiously around his cock, trying to vocalise a desperate, debauched wail. She thrashed so fiercely that he had to flatten himself against her to keep himself in place. He kept on tonguing her, relentlessly, while she scrabbled at his back and squeezed herself close to him. She was trembling as she clasped her hands behind his back, and sucked at his prick as though she didn’t trust herself to keep it in her mouth when her climax finally came.

Deciding it was a risk worth taking, Tristepin unleashed one last barrage of licks. Eva crushed him in a rib-breaking embrace, holding tight to him as her only solid anchor while her senses were wiped away in a blur of color and noise. Her screams buzzed around his cock and, his duty dispatched, he dispatched a gout of cum straight down her throat. Eva coughed, and at long last spat him out, just in time for his next rope to splatter across her face, mingling with an overwrought tear that trickled down her cheek. His last few spurts splashed over her chin and onto her neck, and he sighed as the euphoria of it all flowed from him.

As Tristepin’s climax ended, Armand’s began, Eva’s pussy pulsing around him as her aftershocks hit, milking him of his seed. Moaning, mewling, he bent over his partners and filled Eva up, feeling the heat of his semen rolling down her walls, pooling around his cock. Then, as he came to his final stroke, he made a superhuman effort of will to grunt out:

“Hey, Percy.”

“Uh?” Tristepin looked up just as Armand slipped his cock from Eva and let fly straight into his face.

“Gah!” He fell back and spluttered, wiping at the strand of white goo dripping down his nose. “What the hell!”

Armand laughed uproariously. Tristepin scowled and said “Not cool, man.”

“Oh?” Armand said, “But is it cool when you do it to Evangelyne?”

“Yes, Pinpin,” a frosty voice from somewhere under his loins said. “Is it?”

“Ah, sorry Eva.” He clambered off her, and she sat up. He looked into her eyes and smiled. “You’re still beautiful, though.” And she was, even with her hair a sweaty and dishevelled, her cheeks bright red and the sticky sheen of his leavings smeared over her face. Despite herself, she smiled back.

Tristepin held her, kissed her and laid her on the bed’s pillows, settled down next to her and wiped away his mess. Armand joined them on her opposite side. 

"You really are beautiful, Eva," he said, and gave her a kiss of his own. "You too, Tristepin." He leant across Eva and did the same to him. Tristepin turned crimson and stuttered out:

"Ahh, um, thanks. And you!"

The three of them sighed, almost in unison. Their activity had stirred up the heather stuffing in the mattress, and its sweet floral scent floated up around them, gently erasing the (not unpleasant) smell of their lovemaking. 

"So, what now?" Tristepin asked, drowsily. "Will you sleep with us every night, Armand." 

"Perhaps not every night," he said. "But certainly whenever you and Eva invite me into your bed. There are so many new things to try. In the meantime, we have the rest of the night."

"A rest first," Evangelyne said. "I'm exhausted."

"Hmm. Maybe we need to put on another show," said Tristepin, crawling around her to Armand's side. 

"Good idea," Armand said, turning to embrace him. "This should perk her up." 

Eva sighed. "You two are insatiable." She raised herself up on one arm, and watched as her lover and her boyfriend joined together in a way that was at once completely novel and utterly familiar. It was, she decided, a sight she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wakfu story commissioned by the fabulous B, who lives over at thenaughtyworldof12.tumblr.com. Check out the incredible drawing he had made for my previous Wakfu smut! http://thenaughtyworldof12.tumblr.com/post/107009864905/the-bower-in-the-boughs
> 
> As always, I post my stories and things I like at geistygeist.tumblr.com. Follow me!


End file.
